nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Erskineville railway station
}} Erskineville railway station is on the Bankstown Line of the Sydney Trains network. It serves the suburb of Erskineville, as well as parts of Newtown. Station entry is accessed through a set of stairs from an overpass on Erskineville Road, where the line crosses through underneath. Erskineville is staffed from 6:00am to 7:00pm on weekdays, and 8:00am to 4:00pm on weekends and public holidays.https://transportnsw.info/stop?q=10101324 History The original Erskineville station, situated on the north side of Erskineville Road, opened on 15 October 1884 as part of the construction of the Illawarra line to Hurstville. A new station, constructed on the south side of the overbridge, opened on 16 June 1912. The lines through Erskineville were quadruplicated on 15 June 1913 with the current arrangement of platforms. Historically, the station was served by Bankstown, East Hills and Illawarra services, however since the early 1990s it has only been served by the former. Immediately north of Erskineville, the Eastern Suburbs line emerges from underground to join the Illawarra line. This connection opened in 1979. Only the two western platforms are used, although the eastern pair are used by Eastern Suburbs and Illawarra line services when the Bankstown line is closed for engineering work. To the west of the station, lie two incomplete platforms. They were originally built in the 1970s as part of the construction of the Eastern Suburbs line when the alignment between Sydenham and Erskineville was expanded to accommodate six tracks. This was abandoned as a cost-cutting exercise. The CityRail Clearways Project envisaged reviving this plan, with stopping trains serving only the newly completed western platforms. However, this project was cancelled in November 2008. As part of the Sydney Metro project, in 2024 the Bankstown Line will be converted to a rapid transit single-deck Metro railway line with a new underground line north of Sydenham that will bypass Erskineville, with the line instead going to a new Metro-only station at Waterloo. It is likely that Erskineville, along with St Peters, will likely be permanently serviced by the T4 Eastern Suburbs and Illawarra Line to replace the Bankstown Line services. Customers travelling towards the existing Bankstown Line's converted Metro stations will need to interchange for the Metro at Sydenham. Platforms and Services | p1stop = Services to the City Circle | p1notes = | p2linename = | p2stop = Suburban all stations services to Lidcombe or Liverpool via Bankstown | p2notes = | p3linename = Not in regular use | p3stop = Used for passing Eastern Suburbs & Illawarra Line and South Coast Line services towards Central and Bondi Junction | p3notes = T4 line services may stop here during T3 Bankstown Line trackwork or service disruptions | p4linename = Not in regular use | p4stop = Used for passing Eastern Suburbs & Illawarra Line and South Coast Line services towards Hurstville, Waterfall, Cronulla, Wollongong, Kiama and Port Kembla | p4notes = T4 line services may stop here during T3 Bankstown Line trackwork or service disruptions }} Map Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Stations Category:Suburban stations Category:City of Sydney